Finn Mikaelson
Finn is an Original Vampire. His siblings are Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. He appears in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. Elijah removed the daggers from him, Kol and Rebekah in this episode. Finn is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Finn is one of six sons of Esther and Mikael who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World after his parents moved there when they lost their first child to plague. Along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, whom were all werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon so that they were not hurt by the transforming wolves. When his brother, Henrik was killed during the full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out to see the wolves, their father, Mikael, had Esther turn them into the first group of vampires in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality, could also take it away, which was the ancient white oak tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the trees ashes could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood upon which to feed. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a Werewolf gene deep inside him, revealing that Esther had had an affair years ago. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid however was it unable to prevent him from being immune to the neutralizing powers of the silver dagger (as werewolves are unharmed by silver). In revenge Klaus attacked their mother for betraying him and blamed it on their father. Finn was daggered by Klaus in the 12th century and remained neutralized until the 21st century. Season Three Finn appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where Elijah had freed him. Together with his siblings they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. Having had his hair cut and his shoes polished, he is seen at the Original Family Mansion alongside with Kol and Rebekah in the episode Dangerous Liaisons. Most of the time he was with his mother at the ball. He seems to be the only one who knows about her plans since his blood was used to link him together with his siblings. He was then with Esther to perform the ritual by sacrificing himself. He then fled with his mother, after the ritual failed. Physical Appearance Finn is a handsome Original who appears to be somewhere between his twenties thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Personality Not much has been shown of Finn other than a cold and quiet demeanor. However, he has shown his willingness to help his mother Esther kill his siblings, even though he is well aware that he will die as well. In All My Children, it is mentionned by Elijah that Finn has always hated being a vampire. He said later in the episode that Esther's "released him from an eternity of shame"; and that his death is "not a sacrifice" but a "gift". Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single blow and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses '- Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability '- Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection '- They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' Trivia *It is said by Elijah, that he was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original. *Of all the Originals, Finn can be considered the most cold. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favourite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtues ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named James appear. It is mentioned that he was friendly and as well as he was the Rose's friend. But in the end the character was removed and instead appears Finn, one of the Originals and the least evil of all in the season three. Quotes Finn (to Esther): ''"When it is time, I will be ready to die." ('Dangerous Liaisons')'' Finn (to Esther): ''"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" '('Dangerous Liaisons')'' Finn ( to Abby Bennett): ''"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift."'' (All My Children) Gallery Finn.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg FinnMD.jpg Finn crazy.jpg Finn kol.png TheOriginals.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg Theoriginals2.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Finn drinking.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg tumblr_lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2_250.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h55m54s126.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m29s81.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m19s207.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m59s120.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m03s168.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m25s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m57s186.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m07s23.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m27s227.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m35s40.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m41s125.png|"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m06s75.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m17s157.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h17m34s174.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h18m53s180.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h19m13s149.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:Mikaelson Family